That Butler, Satan Soul
by Piscemini
Summary: After their business with Alois and Claude ended, Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor to find Lady Elizabeth awaiting their arrival. She wishes to introduce her new friend, Lady Dalihla, to her fiancé and asks Ciel to hold a ball to celebrate his safe return. He reluctantly agrees. Upon Dalihla's arrival at the ball, Sebastian feels a demonic aura around her. Unease settles in..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hey minna-san! This is my first fanfic EVER so reviews are more than welcome but please don't be cruel :) This is the prologue and I know it's short but I wanted it short. Please r&r and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Mistress?" he asked. "Yes. We've done so much, gone so far, we can't stop now," she replied. He finished dressing her and gave her a kiss. She blushed. She then turned to her mirror and let out an exasperated breath, looking over the design of her room for the last time. It was night time, a candle in front of the mirror their only source of light as the curtains were drawn. To the right of the mirror was her Queen sized bed and small night stand, both in a Gothic style frame. The wardrobe stood in all its might, occupying the entire wall behind her. To her left, the door to the bathroom and to its left, the door to her room. "Are you afraid of him?" he questioned sarcastically. "Don't be stupid. I am far past the point of fearing anything or anyone," she retorted. "And what about HIM?" She turned to face the man behind her. "Now that I have been Marked, no harm can come to me so easily". He smirked. "Mistress, it is time. Any last words?" he asked as he bowed. "This is an order: bring Ciel Phantomhive to me!"

"Yes, my Lady."


	2. Chapter 2 - Greeting

**CHAPTER 1 - Greeting**

**Author Note:**

**1. For those of you who have read the manga Hanatsuki Hime, you might recognize a certain character. I only borrowed this character's name and personality. The other aspects of the character's original story do not apply to this Kurohitsuji fanfic so I don't entend to make this a crossover.**

**2. The story's POV will be in ****3rd person POV ********for the entirety of this fanfiction **unless told otherwise.

******3. Ciel is NOT a demon because a) I did not like that part of season 2 and b) it would also be boring for this fanfic if he was one.**

******4. The "*" are a note to read the bottom of the page with the matching stars as the ones in the story.**

******Disclamer: **I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji or Hanatsuki Hime characters nor do I claim to own them. They belong to their creator, Toboso Yana (_**Kuroshitsuji**_) and Hibiki Wataru (_**Hanatsuki Hime**_). I only own my plot and my OC, Tsukiyomi Dalihla.

**Please enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

**In the morning**

It was early in the morning when Ciel had decided they should return to the manor. The whole affair with the Trancy household had ended and Ciel wanted to get away from the Trancy manor as fast as he could. Sebastian sat with his young master in a carriage headed back to Phantomhive manor. Observing his young master, Sebastian noticed that he was rather quiet and had been looking out the window for a while without staring at anything in particular. He decided to question him: "Young Master, is something the matter?" Ciel let out a sigh. "It's nothing, I just want to get home and eat something sweet," he said. The butler smirked. "Shall I prepare some tea with that? Perhaps Earl Grey?" he added. Ciel nodded in agreement. The remainder of the trip was done in silence, allowing the Earl to dose off for a few minutes. He wasn't a "morning person" as they call them.

Upon arriving at the manor, relief washed over the Earl as he stepped down from the carriage. However, that relief was quickly replaced by terror as he and Sebastian heard a high pitched scream coming from the manor and headed their way. "Ccccciiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll!" The doors flew open to reveal an excited Lady Elizabeth. Good grief, thought the Earl. He was in no mood to deal with her at the moment but he felt he didn't have much of a choice. She was his betrothed after all. "Lizzy, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were visiting next week," he started. "I decided to come earlier so I could stay longer! I wanted to see you, oh its been so long Ciel!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"We saw each other a few days ago Lizzy."

"It WAS so long ago Ciel."

"A few days is hardly a long ti..."

"Anyways, since you're back we can have a party to celebrate."

"What?! No! This is no time for a party Elizabeth."

"But please! It's just for tonight. And I wanted to introduce you to my new friend Lady Dalihla. Oh please Ciel can we have just a tiny little party to celebrate your return?"

"*_sigh_*... Fine we can have a party but a small one alright?"

"Yay! Yes of course it will be a small one. Only family and close friends will be invited. I'll go get ready."

And thus, Ciel watched Lizzy run happily to her room to get ready for this dreaded party. "Sebastian, you can invite Agni, Soma, Lau, Ran Mao, Meyrin, Barldroy, Finnian, Tanaka as well as Lizzy's friends to this party," Ciel stated monotonely. "The servants? Will they not be needed?" Sebastian asked confused. "They should meet this new friend of hers as well. She'll only insist on them being present anyways," he replied. Sebastian bowed and left to execute his orders. He didn't like this idea and was slightly skeptical towards Lady Elizabeth's new friend. The last time she brought a "friend" to introduce to her fiancé, they turned out to be an assassin sent to kill the Earl of Phantomhive*. He would however execute his master's orders regardless of his own feelings towards this party. The entire day was spent to prepare for this party.

**In the afternoon**

The guests started to arrive a little after 5:30pm. The first to arrive were Prince Soma and Agni. "Namaste my friends," said Agni. "Yes, yes, namaste Ciel!" said Soma as he gave Ciel a hug. "*_sigh_*... This is going to be a long night," Ciel thought out loud. "It can't be helped my lord, you did agree to this," stated Sebastian. Lady Elizabeth came down the stairs soon afterwards. She wore a red dress that ended below her knees, had a sort of bolero with long sleeves and ruffles and a bow in the front**. Ciel welcomed her, complimented her dress and walked her to the front door to welcome the guests. Sebastian followed them silently.

A small carriage pulled up at that moment. The coach disembarked and opened the door. Two people descended from the carriage. The first a young man clad in black resembling Sebastian in hight, hair color, size and manners. He wore a black suit and the ends of his dark hair stopped at its collar. He also wore black gloves. His eyes were gold in color and had a tint of mystery within them. Or so Sebastian thought. The man extended his hand for the lady that followed him. She wore a pink dress with a white ruffled off-shoulder that connected to a pink rose in the center of her chest. The dress was floor length and had the same white ruffles at the bottom. The pink overall was tied at the back in a big bow. She wore black gloves that went up just above her elbows and a pink hat with pink roses all around its bottom. The hat was inclined, hiding her left eyes and her silver hair was tied into pigtails***. The other eye that remained visible was of the same crimson color as Sebastian's eyes. Elizabeth started squealing when she saw her friend exit the carriage. "Oh my Dalihla, how nice it is to see you my dear! You too Mister Siva. And that dress is just beautiful. It feels as though I've seen it somewhere before, how odd," she said. A shiver went through Ciel's little body at the sight of the dress as well as the memories that accompanied it. Sebastian remained unfazed on the outside although the sight of that dress raised some questions in his head. "Thank you Elizabeth, it is lovely to see you all cheerful and lively as well, " her friend, Dalihla, responded. "For Heaven's sake Dalihla, when are you going to call me Lizzy?" she questioned. She then turned to face Ciel:"Here he is, this is Ciel Earl of Phantomhive. Ciel this is my new friend Dalihla Tsukiyomi," she said happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dalihla Tsukiyomi. This is my butler Sebastian, please let him know if you need anything," Ciel said. "Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives, I am at your service," Sebastian said with a closed eye smile. "Thank you. The pleasure is all mine. This is my...tutor, Siva Lei," Dalihla hesitantly greeted. "Pleased to meet you all," Siva said. After the introductions were over, Dalihla and Siva headed towards the ballroom while Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian stayed at the front doors to greet the remaining guests.

**In the evening**

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can start this party. Please enjoy yourselves," Ciel declared upon entering the ballroom. As it was a simple ball for intimates, formalities weren't as necessary. However, Ciel told his butler that the famed Phantomhive hospitality was expected for this party regardless of who was attending. Being the wallflower he is, Ciel stood in a corner beside his butler, trying to endure this party until it ended. He was tired from his trip and was in no mood to socialize. He stared at the guests who were spread out in the ballroom. Some of them gathered on the dance floor, some by the food tables and others just standing and chatting to one another. Dalihla and Siva were among those who stood by the food tables. They seemed to be in the middle of an intense discusssion but Ciel couldn't see very well at this distance. He decided that he would question Sebastian and his demon abilities later that night.

Once in the ballroom, Dalihla and Siva decided to do a lap of the room to see what had been prepared for this evening's party. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, providing it with a beautiful glow. To the right of the entrance was a small group of musicians, mostly violinists and pianists, who were currently playing a waltz. To the left was a gathering of people who discussed among themselves about the everyday lifestyle. The food tables were completely at the back of the room and Dalihla decided to make it her destination for the moment. Siva followed her without hesitation.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my Lady?"

"As much as I can in these circumstances Siva. It is a lovely party."

"I assume you have noticed already, my Lady. His butler is..."

"Yes, I noticed. Do you know of him?"

"Not very well to be honest. I can, however, say that he will be a challenge for you."

"How so?"

"He IS a powerfull demon. Top in his category I would say. Fear not, I shall protect you until the very end, my Lady."

"You don't need to do so that much now, Siva. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, my Lady."

As Dalihla turned her head, she noticed Ciel was staring at them. She smiled and waved at him. He blushed and waved as well. She looked around him and caught Sebastian headed their way. Much to Ciel's suprise she noted. Sebastian wore a long brown coat, black pants and shirt, shiny shoes and glasses. His hair was behind his ears. When not wearing his butler attire like he did when she arrived, he could easily pass for a nobleman of high rank. She had to admit, it was impressive that he managed to get changed so quickly, even for him. He look attractive in that get up but she would rather die before she admitted it to herself. Her trail of thought was broken when he spoke: "Excuse me Miss, may I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his left hand to her. She nodded, took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor as Siva sipped on some fruit punch.

As they approached the middle of the dance floor, Dalihla started to notice that the amount of stares directed towards her and Sebastian had increased in the past few seconds. Whispers of admiration for the "gorgeous lady" and "handsome gentleman" could be heard here and there through out the crowd. When they stopped walking, the whispers hushed and the heads of those who stared quickly turned away. She turned to face Sebastian, he was smirking. He planced his free hand on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She tried to hide her blushing face but alas, his grip was strong and she had no choice but to stare into his crimson orbs. He looked amused, almost as if he could tell she wanted to avoid his gaze but couldn't. Leading with his left foot, he pulled her with him to finally begin their waltz. As they danced around, the guest stared in awe at the couple on the floor. Soon they were the only people on the dance floor. The guests whispered to each other:

"Oh my, what amazing dancers they are."

"He looks in complete control of his steps."

"She is so elegant, soaring across the dance floor like that."

"It feels like, a dream. Like a pair of angels decended from the Heavens to grace us with their presence."

"They look so angelic."

Sebastian smirked at that comment. How ironic, he thought. Little did he know, Dalihla had done and thought the same thing of herself. Ciel stared at them but mainly, at his butler. "It is very much like him to do something like this. Even as a demon, he can still put on an _angelic_ performance," Ciel whispered to himself. He smirked at his own comment. "It seems we are attracting quite the attention, Miss," Sebastian said. Dalihla nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter? You seem nervous about something Miss."

"Oh umm, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course its just that, I've never been too fond of parties."

"I see. You just coudn't refuse an invitation from lady Elizabeth. Is that it?"

"Quite. She was so excited and so kind about it. I was happy to oblige."

"Of course you were. Well, it seems this dance is coming to an end."

When the music stopped, the gathered guests started to clap as Sebastian bowed and Dalihla curtsied. She then made her way back to where Siva stood. He was smirking. "What's so funny?" she asked. "My apologies but you are, my Lady," Siva replied still smirking. Dalihla sighed and took a sip of fruit punch to cool her head. Sebastian's face had been so close to hers. Why was her heart was still beating fast. It's not like she thought he looked attractive from that distance, right? She cursed herelf for thinking that and for blushing while in his arms. The remainder of the party consisted of talking to the guests who approached them or to go see Lizzy and Ciel who were in an isolated corner of the ballroom. When the guests started to leave, Dalihla felt like she could breath a little better. Parties were never her cup of tea.

**At night**

When Dalihla and Siva were the only guests left, Lizzy ran up to Ciel and asked:

"Ciel, since I will be staying here for the next three weeks, can my new friends stay with us as well? Their home will be empty at the moment as her parents are gone on a business trip and his are on vacation so they won't be bothered by their absence."

"_*sigh*_... I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question but it seems it was inevitable. What a bother it will be. Now we'll have three more mouths to feed."

"But please?!"

Siva step in at that moment: "Excuse me. Although it is a very kind and tempting invitation, I must sadly decline for I am expected to return to my home at once for personal matters as well as business matters". Ciel stared at him then turned to Sebastian and said: "It seems you will only need to prepare one extra guest bedroom, Sebastian. Make sure it is to Miss Dalihla's liking." "Yes, my Lord," was all Sebastian replied. Then all the heads turned to Dalihla as Lizzy eagerly awaited her answer. "With all the trouble you are going through for me, I feel it may be rude to decline your invitation my dear Lizzy," she stated. Lizzy started jumping and giggling and hugging her friend and her fiancé all at once. Ciel told Sebastian to go prepare the guest room and Dalihla said her good byes to Siva.

"Will you be alright, Siva?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I will be."

"Just making sure. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"_*whispering*_ I have placed a Devil's Charm on you, my Lady. It will hide your demonic presence as well as seal your powers so that no one finds out about your secret. It will also hide your contrac...well your Mark. In other words, you are a normal human being, my Lady."

"_*sigh*_...Alright fine but of all the times you could have picked, you chose now! And here! Well I'm sure you have your reasons for doing this but isn't a Devil's Charm just a Demonic Seal?"

"No. It is much stonger than a Demonic Seal. Only a Devil can use it. Most demons are too weak to use it. Others who are strong enough are to weak minded to control its power. And that is why only the Devil who placed the Charm can remove it."

"Well alright then Siva, I trust you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my Lady."

With that, he disappeared into the night. Dalihla watched him leave until she could no longer see him. She could feel her powers leaving her as well, making her feel like the human she used to be. Sebastian watch Siva leave as well. He however, watch and felt his demonic aura leave his master's property. The aura was too strong to be a Demon's but to evil to be an Angel's or a Grim Reaper's. He wondered if other demonic beings were still around, lurking in the shadows of a society who had forgotten them and burned for revenge. He would ponder upon it later. For now, getting his master and his guests ready for bed was more important.

Once in his room, Ciel started to question his demon butler:

"Well Sebastian, what did you think of Lizzy's new friend?"

"Many things my Lord. She seems to be a very modest and respectable young lady. However, just like you, she seems to have a darker past and seeks a kind of salvation."

"How could you tell that from one waltz with her?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler, my Lord."

"_*sigh*_... Yes yes I know. Is there something else?"

"Her 'tutor' is not human. I think she may have a contract with him but I do not know of what kind."

"Is that so? Can you find out?"

"If you ordered it, my Lord."

"Then I order it. Find out as soon as you can and let me know. If she's up to something I must protect Lizzy at all costs."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian tucked his master into bed, blew out the candles and shut the door as he exited the room. He then made his way back to the main staircase where Lizzy and Dalihla awaited his return as they chatted to one another. Lizzy, who was facing the stairs, spotted him first.

"Sebastian! We waited for you because I realized I had no idea which room was Dalihla's."

"That's quite alright my Lady. I'll have Tanaka escort you to your room Lady Elizabeth. Lady Dalihla, please follow me to your room."

"Goodnight Dalihla!"

"Goodnight to you Lizzy. Well, I'm following you Sebastian."

They headed in the same direction as Lizzy did. Up and then to the left of the stairs where Ciel had also been. They soon arrived in front of a brownish wooden door. Sebastian opened it and let Dalihla go first. She let out a small gasp as she admired the loveliness of the room. To the left of the door was a small bathroom with its own wooden door and a giant mirror. To the right of the bathroom, a night stand, also with a giant mirror, sat in the corner to the left of the Queen sized bed. Dalihla turned to the right to see a huge wardrobe that covered the entire wall. Perpendicular to the entrance was a large window with satin curtains. The color theme of the room was in all the shades of blue. It covered almost every surface from the curtains, to the bed comforter, to the carpet and even the wallpaper. She stared for what seemed like an eternity to the room that so very much resembled her own room back at her manor. Sebastian noticed her long, silent stare and decided to break the silence. "Is it to your liking Miss?" he asked. She whispered her answer: "Indeed".

The butler then bowed, wished her a good night's sleep and left the room to allow her to change into the nightgown he brought in when Ciel ordered him to prepare the room. He figured she did not bring one herself so he decided to give her one that belonged to the previous Lady Phantomhive. It was the only thing that would fit her anyways. He remembered his master's order but decided to wait until the morning to begin questioning their guest. For now, his investigation would depend on what he found in the archives and records of London that night.

* * *

*_R__eference to the OVA : "Welcome to the Phantomhives"_

_**__The dress she usually wears for parties like in episode 3 & 4 of season 1_

___***__She is wearing Ciel's dress from season 1 episode 4; btw, I know the hat is inclined to the right in the anime and manga to hide Ciel's contract but in this fanfic it's supposed to be on the left side._

**I know this chapter was long but it had to be done. For the following ones, tell me if you like it that way or if you want me to shorten them. If you find grammar errors, just point them out and I will fix them ASAP :)**

**Don't worry, I did not forget Soma, Agni and the servants' impression of Dalihla. It will be for the next chapter.**

**To: xxmysterygirlxx - Thank you soooooo much for favoriting and following my story! :D**

**Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
